Tough Love
by eyeofthekitsune365
Summary: How far would you go to get noticed? How much would it take... to finally get the person you loved to notice you? What would you have to do to finally to finally get someone to feel the same way? Rated T: mild swearing and some scenes not suitable for children. WARNING: may contain spoilers! Clace, Climon and Sisabelle. Some Malec [FIRST FANIC]
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR CHARACTERS MENTIONED! ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RIGTHFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. IF YOU FIND A STORY THAT IS LIKE THIS ONE IT IS _PURELY COINCIDENTAL! _**

Chapter 1

"Hey, Simon wake up." Clary said as she shook the said male's shoulder gently. Simon continued to snore peacefully, ignorant to Clary's attempts to wake him. "Ugh, this vampire is so stubborn! Hmmm," Clary thought. She strode over to her kitchen and opened the pantry where the vegetables were stored. She shoved aside the sack of potatoes and reached for a white plastic bag. She stuck her hand inside and pulled out a clove of garlic. "This should do the trick." she smiled smugly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She crept over to Simon and placed the garlic clove in front of his face. Once he got a whiff of the clove, Simon began sneezing uncontrollable. Clary stumbled backwards as Simon abruptly stood up startling her. She quickly regained her composure as Simon looked towards her, finally realizing the source of the garlic smell. His eyes narrowed at Clary menacingly. "Morning, sleepy head. I see your finally awake." she said smirking. Simon huffed annoyed, "What the hell? You know ever since I became a vampire, I've become allergic to garlic. Why'd you wake me up?"

"Don't you remember? It's Izzy's birthday party at the Institution today." Clary stated as if it was obvious. Simon scratched his head in confusion, trying to remember. "Uh, yea sure." he said unsurely.

"Simon, did you even get her a gift?" Clary asked incredulously. Simon's eyes widened nervously.

"Do I have to?" Simon whined. Clary gave him an are-you-seriously-kidding-me-right-now look. She stood in front of Simon and knocked her knuckles against his forehead. "Oww." he whined holding his forehead and pretending to hurt. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Well, you're a vampire and your dead, so I was wondering if your brain was dead too." she shrugged indifferently.

"It is _not _dead!" Simon exclaimed defensively. "…it's just slow, I just woke up. Besides, I'll get her a gift right now."

"You can't. Her party is right now, idiot." Clary stated. Simon froze in place, "What?!" he shrieked as a string of profanities followed. He paced around the room worriedly, knowing that Isabelle would kill him if she knew he had forgotten about her birthday. Clary watched with amusement as Simon paced the room. She was taken aback when Simon suddenly stopped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders, yelling, "Clary!"

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered shocked.

"Let me tag along on your gift!" Simon smiled gleefully at his plan. He skipped around Clary singing, "I'm saved! I'm saved! Lalalala."

"No you aren't." Clary deadpanned. "Come on let's go were going to be late."

"Wh-what? Why?" Simon cried as he bounded after Clary. Clary looked at him wearily, "Because."

"Because?" Simon wondered. Clary tried to ignore him as he tugged on her sweater while she tried hailing a taxi.

"_Because _I paid for it and was a good enough friend to get Izzy one." she replied as-a-matter-of-factly. A taxi finally pulled up in front of Clary, so she opened the door and stepped inside. Simon quickly followed and shut the door. He latched on to Clary's arm tugging on her like a little child. "I'll pay you back. Please? Pleaseeee?"

The driver turned to Clary and asked, "Miss, what's the address?" Clary gave the driver the address of the institute, the street and number rolling off her tongue familiarly.

Simon continued on with his desperate antics trying to get Clary to agree, even the driver was beginning to get annoyed as well. Clary growled in frustration, "Shut up, Simon! ALRIGHT! You can tag along on my gift!" Simon cheered and pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. "You owe me one." Clary grumbled, crossing her arms. "Thank you! I love you!" Simon praised while squeezing Clary in a tight hug. Clary squirmed trying to get out of the constricting embrace, but soon gave up.

The driver chuckled as he glanced at them in the rear view mirror. "You know, Miss, you and your boy friend are quite a cute couple." he commented. Simon stared at the driver dumbfounded and immediately loosened his grip on Clary. He moved his arms away and placed them beside him. He looked out the window suddenly interested in the scenery of New York. Simon blushed profusely as he tried to act like he wasn't affected by what the driver said. Clary oblivious to Simon's actions, laughed at the driver's comment. "We're just friends." Clary smiled, used to the assumption.

Simon smiled sadly, "Yeah, we're just friends."

**A/N: First of all I just want to say thank you for reading my fic! This is my first fic so please go easy on me! . I'm so excited! Forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors, I checked it but I may have missed some ^w^' please leave a review! if u have any suggestions or any criticism please feel free to leave a review or pm me! thank you! I look forward to writing more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR CHARACTERS MENTIONED! ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY. IF YOU FIND A STORY THAT IS LIKE THIS ONE IT IS ****_PURELY COINCIDENTAL! _**

Chapter 2

"Finally! We're here!" Clary inhaled the fresh night air ― well as fresh as the air could get in New York. She ran up the stairs excitedly and was about to open the door when she turned around to look at Simon, realizing he wasn't following her. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Simon looked reluctant to follow her. She stood at the Institute's doors, her hand still on the handle, not breaking her gaze on him. Simon sighed in defeat, knowing that Clary wouldn't enter without him. "I would go in, but isn't there some Shadow Hunter magic that keeps Downworlders from coming into the Institute? What if some ―I don't know― seraph blades start heading towards me?" Simon explained. Realization dawning on Clary's face, she became hesitant as well, but smiled at Simon comfortingly.

On the other hand, Simon tried to suppress the butterflies in his stomach as Clary looked at him. Her brows furrowed in frustration and worry for _him_. Simon used all the strength he had to restrain himself from striding over to Clary and giving her a kiss to take away all the worry and frustration.

"Not to worry, my dears, I took that spell down already. Only the rooms in the Institute that are _absolutely forbidden _ to Downworlders still have the spell on them. It only lasts for tonight, so we're good." explained a familiar voice.

"Magnus!" Clary cried, rushing over to the warlock and giving him a hug. Simon clenched his fist in annoyance. He really wanted to punch Magnus now. Magnus smirked as he hugged Clary even tighter, sensing the anger coming off Simon and decided not to tease him any further – about Clary at least.

"Hey, Clary. Hey, Daywalker." Magnus greeted interestedly.

Simon glowered at Magnus, "I have a name you know."

Magnus responded indifferently and shrugged, "I am aware…"

Clary, tired of the tension and awkwardness, decided to ask, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, its my sister's birthday, so I'm obviously going." Alec said stating the obvious and desperate to get inside the Institute.

"Yeah. Well I'm here with my boo." Magnus replied cheerfully, attempting to lighten the mood and holding up his and Alec's intertwined fingers. Alec blushed deeply and loosened his grip on Magnus' hand. Magnus aware that Alec would try to let go, gripped Alec's hand even tighter, making Alec blush even more. Simon watched the pair, coughing to hide his amusement at the Magnus' playfulness and Alec's bashfulness. Deep down, however, he envied the two. He hoped that one day he could have a relationship like that with Clary.

Clary grinned as she watched the scene.

"Umm, can we go in now?" Alec inquired still embarrassed by Magnus' statement.

"Yeah, come on!" Clary urged going up the Institute's steps once again. "By the way, love your outfits, guys." Clary added, eyeing Magnus in his blue jeans, rainbow belt, loose top and the blue sparkles glistening in his sleek hair.

Simon glanced over at Alec seeing that he was wearing black dress pants and a white flannel shirt. Around his neck was a pendant that glowed different shades.

"Nice necklace." Simon sneered.

"Magnus made me wear it, ok?" Alec defended.

"I figured." Simon said, no longer able to contain his laughter. He turned around and chased after Clary before Alec could do anything.

Alec grumbled in embarrassment. "In my opinion, you look very cute." Magnus comforted Alec, then gave him a quick kiss. Alec was stunned into silence. He blushed a deep shade of red and hoped that no one had seen his exchange between Magnus. The playful warlock held onto Alec's hand and tugged him along. "Let's go join the party." he exclaimed happily.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! I'll try to update at least once a week k? Please continue reading! ^w^ Sorry for any errors or wrong use of words, guys :/ I kinda rushed it a bit since I was doing this on the bus on my phone :/ Updates might be coming a bit late guys, sorry. I've got exams at the end of January and I need to be studying -_- wehhh also because of the extreme weather my internet is going slow so updates might be cut off or something. Anyway, thanks for reading and for following :D 3**


	3. Chapter 3

*******Disclaimer* I DO NOTOWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR CHARACTERS MENTIONED! ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RIGTHFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY**

Chapter 3

Isabelle sipped her wine, not tasting a bit of it as she scanned the sea of her party guests looking for the familiar face of her favorite person. _Where is he?_ she thought. She spotted Jace in the corner alone, sitting grumpily and staring at the door, most likely waiting for Clary. Isabelle rolled her eyes. She headed towards him and adressed guests as she walked by, murmuring "Thanks." as she kept hearing "Happy Birthday!" After hearing that greeting about hundred times today she started getting annoyed at the words.

Finally, she reached her familiar blond-haired "brother." "Hey, you look like a lost puppy. Why don't you go mingle with the guests? Look." she pointed. "There's Woolsey Scott, Camille, Maia Roberts and…. a Silent Brother?" she shook her head in disbelief. Maybe even the Silent Brothers wanted time out of the City of Bones.

"I'm waiting for Clary; and Happy Birthday, Izzy." Jace explained, but greeted her warmly and gave her a hug. Isabelle sighed at the words and rubbed her temples to soothe the oncoming headache. Her mother was surprisingly the one who organized this party, but Isabelle was the one who had to put up with the guests, smiling and partying, when all she wanted to do was sleep. "Please don't say those words." she demanded.

"What am I suppose to say then?" Jace looked at her incredulously. "Is 'congratulations! You're getting old' better?" Jace teased.

"Haha. Very funny. " Izzy commented sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you? Princess not enjoying her birthday bash?" he mused.

"No. I want to go to sleep. " she whined.

"Don't a party pooper." Jace scolded.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a familiar girl with wild hair, sporting a nice white blouse and black pants. Following behind her was the much anticipated, brown haired boy with glasses. It was _him. _Finally! "Simon!" Isabelle exclaimed happily and rushed over to greet to him.

Jace chuckled, "Well, I see her exhaustion went away quickly." Nonetheless, he followed suit.

"Hey, guys! Thanks for coming!" Izzy genuinely smiled and looked over at Simon. Simon noticed her gaze on him and returned the smile. "Hears your gift." Simon said handing over the beautifully wrapped package. "Happy Birthday." Isabelle shyly accepted the gift and felt her fingers brush against his as she took the gift out of his hands. Her cheeks flamed upon contact and she struggled to compose herself.

"T-thanks!" she stuttered trying to calm her nerves. Simon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Your welcome. It's from me and Clary though!" he said quickly. She giggled at his uncomfortable demeanor. After overcoming the buterflies in her stomache, she looped her arm in his, saying, "Come on. Let's join the party."

Jace glanced over at Clary wriggling his eye brows. "Hey. I've been waiting for you for forever! I was so lonely! So ready to dance with your Prince Charming?" Clary laughed and hit him on the arm playfully, "You're so needy." She entwined her fingers in his and they set off for the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Simon looked over his shoulder at the duo behind him. He wanted so much to be with Clary, but was forced to stand on the sidelines because Jace was Clary's boyfriend. He watched Clary with wide eyes staring longily at her.

Little did he know, Isabelle was giving him the same look.

* * *

**A/N: Wooow you know I just figured out this line thing. Haha I'm so slow XD Anyway thank you to my loyal followers for reading TL! I know I only have a little bit, but I still appreciate it and love you all for following my story and/or favourite it. Hope you enjoyed this update of TL! I'll try to get some more updates in before I get really into exams**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR CHARACTERS MENTIONED! ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RIGTHFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY. **

Chapter 4

The dance floor was crowded with party goers, the air intoxicated with alcohol and some sickly fumes some of the Downworlders emitted. The music blared from the speakers almost on the point of shattering the Institute's windows. Luckily, to the mundanes the Institute didn't exist and they could not hear nor see the people of the Shadow world.

In the middle of the dance floor, Isabelle and Simon danced around enthusiastically, matching their steps to the rhythm to the music. "This is best party in the history of the Shadow world!" Isabelle heard someone shout, she grinned proudly in spite of herself. When the DJ announced it was time for a couple of slow songs, people scrambled around desperately looking for a partner. Isabelle shied away from Simon, unable to overcome the butterflies fluttering inside her. So they walked off the dance floor and she and Simon awkwardly stood together on the wall, watching as other couples twirled on the dance floor.

She glanced around and saw her brother with Magnus; Alec was blushing and looking down at his feet as Magnus laughed at him and tried to get Alec to look into his green cat-eyes. She looked over at the other couples; Camille moved around gracefully as she swayed across the ballroom which a sharply dressed gentleman, who Isabelle did not recognize. She stared longingly at the couples, watching as the men held their partners gently and they lead them across the ballroom. She observed the ladies giggling at sweet nothings the men whispered into their ears. Isabelle looked at Simon out of the corner of her eye; would he ever lead her across the dance floor and mumble romantic nonsense to her too?

A couple suddenly swooped passed her and she quickly stepped back just before she got knocked over. She realized the pair was Jace and Clary. Jace grinned at Clary mischievously and spun her around expertly. She laughed impressed by his dancing skills. Isabelle watched the two in amusement. At one point, as Jace and Clary waltzed around the room, Jace caught Isabelle watching them. He looked between her and Simon and smirked challengingly as if daring her to ask Simon to dance with her. She gulped nervously and planned a way to ask Simon to dance.

* * *

Simon stood on the side of the room with Isabelle, watching Jace and Clary with jealousy. _He _was going to ask her to dance with _him. _He balled up his fists, frustrated that he had practiced ballroom dancing for nothing. When they swayed past him and Isabelle, he scoffed thinking that Jace wanted to flaunt his relationship – and dance moves – to them.

How would he get Clary to notice him now?

A sudden idea popped into his head, remembering all those cliché teen shows. He would try and make Clary jealous. _That's it! It'll clearly get her attention! _he thought, now full of hope. He glanced over at Isabelle beside him, maybe she would help him with the plan. They had been good friends for a while now so maybe she would want to help.

He turned to her and open his mouth to ask her, but was interrupted by Isabelle saying, "Simon…. will you please dance with me?" He agreed immediately, glad that things were off to a good start. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the blush that crept upon her face as she asked him or the way she perked up when he had said, "Yeah, sure." he smiled and took her by the hand.

They danced elegantly to a handful of songs, with Simon glad he had mastered the steps he learned and Isabelle trying her best not to step on Simon's feet – Demon hunting was easy and one would think dancing would be a piece of cake, but for Isabelle it had never been her best talent. They chatted idly, enjoying each other's company, when Simon finally decided to ask for Isabelle's help.

"Um, Izzy?"

"Yeah?" she looked into his eyes curiously, waiting for his response since he hesitated at first.

"I actually wanted to ask you something." he explained. "Well, we've been really good friends and all, so I was wondering –" Isabelle's heart fluttered in excitement, it was finally happening. Simon was going to ask her out! She couldn't believe it; Isabelle grinned happily to herself and had to suppress the squeal that wanted to be heard. She would have to remind herself later to thank Jace for encouraging her to ask Simon to dance. " – if you could help me with something." Isabelle's smile faltered a bit, but she continued to listen. "Well, I've always liked Clary and –"

"W-what?" she stuttered. She could feel the heat sting the back of her eyes as she struggled not to cry and appear normal. Isabelle tried to get her emotions under control, her breathing hitched and her movements shaky. She tried to suppress the sob the wanted to escape her throat, but forced herself to smile and pretend to listen to what Simon was saying. Simon didn't like her, he liked _Clary. _She felt like someone had stabbed her and she felt as if her heart was shattering.

"Isabelle? Did you hear what I said?" Simon's voice cut through her daze, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at him with wide eyes that held confusion as well as something else Simon couldn't quite pinpoint. He took it as a sign that she hadn't heard him and repeated himself, "I was wondering if you could be my pretend girlfriend and help me make Clary jealous. I've always liked her and I want to get her to notice me." Isabelle remained quiet for a while and Simon became worried that she would refuse and he would have to come up with a different plan if he could find a "girlfriend" soon.

"So, Isabelle will you help me?"

* * *

Anger boiled up in Isabelle as she listened to Simon's explanation and plan – no _scheme _– to win Clary over. She thought the idea was quite cliché and wouldn't be fair on her part. How could she help Simon get another girl to fall for him, when _she_ had already fallen for him herself? Couldn't he see how much she liked him? She liked Clary and thought of her as a friend, but she had Jace already, did she really need to have Simon too? She considered walking away and ignoring Simon for as long as it would take, but she knew that would be impossible for her.

She thought about the plan for a while and finally decided what she would do.

"O-okay, Simon. I-I'll be your … girlfriend." she answered struggling to get the words out.

"Yes! That's great!" Thank you so much!" Simon cheered gratefully and hugged Isabelle tightly. Her hands stood at her side lifeless as if they weighed a ton, but soon enough she lifted up her hands to hug Simon half-heartedly. "I owe you one, Izzy!" he promised.

She rested her against Simon's chest staring at nothing as she took in her situation. _Yeah, you do. You owe me big time, Simon Lewis. _Isabelle thought sadly as a lone tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek slowly.

**A/N: Hi guys! So hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are starting to get heated up now so please wait and look forward to the other chapters! There is much more to come! Wow. can't believe I finished this chapter! :O I was suppose to be studying this whole day since I've got exams, but I just thought of this chapter and I couldn't stop writing it 'til I finished it. Oops. I guess I'll have to study tomorrow... hehehe. Oh! I'd like to thank RonaldGarcia91 for all their support for TL! I really appreciate it! Got to go, I got school tomorrow -_- **

**Thanks guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

***disclaimer* the usual**

**A/N: hi guys! Sorry for not being able to update soon, I've got exams starting the 27th so I really got to study. Especially for math and French :/ Anyway I hope this long chapter makes up for the late update. Please enjoy the chapter and thank you for your continued support! Love you guys!**

Chapter 5

During the rest of the slow dances, Isabelle felt numb. She moved robotically in Simon's arms. She no longer found comfort in the touch, just sadness. She was desperate to go to her room, but was forced to stay for the rest of the party.

Not able to forget what just happened, Isabelle decided she wanted some time to herself, so she excused herself and sat at a table near the back, hoping that no one would notice her. Isabelle looked at her surroundings trying to get any thoughts of Simon out of her head. That's when she noticed there was a bottle of red champagne and a few glasses in the center of the table.

Isabelle had never been a drinker ―in fact, she detested the taste of wine ― but maybe just one would be okay.  
_It's just one glass, what's the worst that could happen?_ she thought.

* * *

Alec bounced back and forth, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he danced with Magnus.

"Why do u look so uncomfortable?" asked Magnus worriedly.

Alec waved him off. "Nothing. I don't feel like dancing anymore, my feet ache." he complained. Magnus chuckled, tightening his grip on Alec's waist and pulling him close. Alec's eyes widened at Magnus' sudden actions and could only stare back at his green cat-like orbs.

Magnus smirked knowing he had his boyfriend's attention. "If we can't dance anymore then you owe me a kiss." he taunted. Alec gasped and before he knew it Magnus' lips we're fast approaching his.

However, when they were inches away from each other, a pair of hands came between them. One hand covered Alec's mouth, the other on Magnus'. Alec stared wide-eyed and blushing, while Magnus glowered at the owner of the hands.

"No PDA, guys. You need to good. " Isabelle slurred and giggled at the couple. Isabelle swayed a bit and Alec caught her before she fell.

Isabelle slapped his arm, protesting while he and Magnus dragged her towards the nearest table. Alec hovered over her worriedly. "Izzy, what happened to you? How many drinks have you had?"

She laughed hysterically pushing away the water Magnus offered to her to. Magnus growled in annoyance when some of the water escaped the cup and spilled on his pants. "I haven't had anything to drink. Speaking of drinking, I'll have a glass." she said obnoxiously loud and grabbed a martini off a tray of assorted drinks; Magnus immediately took it out of her hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" she commanded.

"No. You've had enough drinks for tonight. " He replied sternly, refusing to be swayed by Isabelle's constant begging. She pouted and turned to Alec, "Make your boyfriend stop being mean!" she cried out exasperated.

Alec sighed tiredly, "Do you have a spell that will make her...not drunk?"

"I'm a warlock, not a doctor." Magnus deadpanned, just as Isabelle leaned forward and retched. Magnus stated down at his shoes, his eye twitching uncontrollably. Alec sensing that Magnus was going to explode, he laughed nervously suggested that they take Isabelle to her room.

Alec gripped Isabelle's arm tightly and lead her up the stairs while Magnus begrudgingly followed, leaving a trail of bile behind him.

Once they entered the room, Alec laid Isabelle gently on her bed, make sure to lie her down on her side. He grabbed the edges of her comforter and tucked her in. Meanwhile, as Magnus watched his boyfriend put Isabelle to sleep, he smugly decided to clean his shoes…. using Isabelle's carpet.

When Alec had finished Magnus, urged him to come back down to the party, but Alec refused, telling Magnus he wanted to be there when Isabelle woke up. Magnus sighed defeated, trudging unwillingly to a plush red sofa across from Isabelle's bed.

Alec joined him and they kept each other company as they waited for a certain black-haired girl to wake up.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I? My head hurts." Isabelle groaned as she stirred from sleep. Her puffy comforter lay bunched around her, so she squirmed around and eventually was able to kick it off. She sat up and slowly opened her eyes. She glanced around, her brain gradually taking in her surroundings. She recognized the dark walls, vintage mirror and wooden wardrobe. Her room. She looked at herself in the mirror taking note of her hair that stuck out a different angles, her blood-shot eyes and how her face seemed sort of flushed. _I look like crap…._ _How'd I get here? What happened? _she thought to herself, when her eyes suddenly landed on the couch that rested across the room. She saw spotted her brother and a certain warlock huddled together, sleeping peacefully. She screamed in her surprise, making the two wake up instantly and falling off the couch.

"Why are you in my room?! You guys scared me!" she shrieked. She yanked her comforter towards her trying to cover up.

Magnus glared at her furiously, Isabelle looked away embarrassed, unable to keep her gaze. "What do you mean _we _scared _you_? In fact, you're the one who scared us!" yelled fuming. Isabelle cringed as Magnus scolded her, his voice making her ears ring.

Isabelle looked at her brother, hoping for an explanation. Alec and instructed her to go freshen up and promised to explain once she was done. For once, Isabelle didn't argue and walked over to her wardrobe selecting a dark green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She went off to wards the bathroom, just walking down the corridor felt like a trek through mud.

* * *

Eventually Isabelle returned feeling refreshed, though the hangover still remained.

"So… what exactly happened to me?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how, why or when you get drunk, but we realized you were drunk when you ran into us –" Alec began to explain, when he was interrupted by Magnus' upset out burst.

"Ran into us?! She did not _run into us!_ She came between us when we were about to kiss! _And _she puked on my shoes! She ruined my night!" Magnus accused bitingly.

Isabelle was taken aback by Magnus' tantrum and that she interrupted a "private moment", but nonetheless she apologized between fits of laughter. Magnus' eyes narrowed into slits, he really wanted to hit her now. "Why were you drunk, anyway?" he inquired.

Isabelle visibly stiffed, stuttering she answered, "N- nothing."

"Your lying." Magnus and Alec noted.

"N-no, I'm not." Isabelle denied.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you are. You're not a very good liar, you stutter and fiddle with your hands." he rebutted. _Damn it! Stupid nervousness. _Isabelle mentally cursed her self and stuffed her hands inside her jean pockets. She sighed knowing that they wouldn't leave her alone.

She looked down at her feet, suddenly interested in her socks. They were a nice shade of white and very warm. "I got drunk because… because I – I told Simon I liked him and –." she said quietly but was interrupted.

"HE WHAT?!" Alec exclaimed furiously, the same time Magnus shrieked disbelieving, "YOU LIKE SIMON?!"

"TELL US!" they demanded. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Isabelle cringed, her ears still ring and her headache now worse than ever. She sighed, she'd have to tell someone sooner or later. "I – I. Well I...ItoldSimonIlikedhim, buthedoesn'tfeelthesameway." she breathed out, her words rushing out of her mouth, leaving her breathless.

"What?" The two said dumbfounded, not understanding. Isabelle took a deep breath, this was harder than she thought.

"I told Simon I liked him, but he doesn't feel the same way; he likes Clary." she enunciated, with every word her face flushed a darker shade of red making her more and more embarrassed.

Alec and Magnus remained quiet, not exactly sure what to say to the girl. For a couple of moments a cloud of awkwardness settled around them, but Magnus was shockingly the first one to break it. His gaze softened as he made his way towards Isabelle and gave her a hug. True, they didn't get a long very well, but he felt bad for her and Magnus wanted to settle differences between him and his possible-sister-in-law.

On the contrary, Isabelle was taken aback by the hug, but she awkwardly placed her arms around the warlock. Magnus pulled away looking into her eyes, "Are you ok? What happened after that?"

At first Isabelle was reluctant to answer, but then she realized Magnus did genuinely care so she took another deep breath and replied, "Yeah, I guess. He asked me to be his pretend girlfriend, so he could make Clary jealous and notice him and I told him ….yes." Magnus' and Alec stared at Isabelle as if she had suddenly turned into a demon.

"What?" she snapped uncomfortably.

Magnus smiled mischievously and crossed his arm, giving Isabelle a once over. "I know just what to do to make Simon fall in love with you." he uttered confidently. You're going to do as Simon says and pretend to be his girlfriend, _but_ you'll have to make him see that you are _the_ better choice to be his girlfriend. By being his pretend girlfriend, he'll get to see the qualities you have and realize _you _are the perfect girl! Do you understand?"

Isabelle considered Magnus' idea,then flung her arms around him excitedly. "Magnus you are a genius!" she grinned.

"I know I am." he murmured amused.

"You guys aren't going to go through with that scheme." Alec commanded contradictingly. Isabelle looked at Magnus, mentally telling him to do something about her brother. Magnus nodded and turned towards Alec. He pouted cutely and whined, "Please! Don't be such a kill joy. Look, your sister is so sad." Magnus snapped his head at Isabelle who understood the unspoken message and played along. "See? She's so _sad! _C'mon, be a good big brother."

Alec stared at the two annoyed. Didn't they just hate each other a couple of minutes ago? He groaned, "Fine. Go ahead with your plan – " Magnus and Isabelle grasped each other's hands and squealed excitedly. Alec held up a hand silencing them, "_But_, I want no part of this whatsoever. Just be careful." Alec warned walking out of Isabelle's room and gently closing the door behind him.

After another round of squeals, Magnus and Isabelle finally calmed down.

Magnus clapped his and determinedly announced, "Operation: Pretend-Girlfriend-to-Real-Girlfriend begins tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

***disclaimer* again I do NOT own Mortal Instruments. Just this story**

**A/N: So sorry for another long awaited update guys! I didn't have access to my computer. Hopefully this somewhat long chapter makes up for it. Enjoy! Also I can't believe TL has already gotten more than 1000 views! I'm not sure if you guys consider that a lot but for me it is! This is my first fanfic ****_ever_**** and I wanted to thank you guys for all the love and support I got from the last chapter! Thank you! Thank for following/favouriting/ reviewing/reading TL! You guys are the best! Also if possible could anyone make a poster/cover for TL? just PM me if you are going to. Pretty please? *blinks eyes* haha sorry, I don't know how to make one... so sad. Anyway, if you have any suggestions please PM or leave a review, I love reading them . **

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys! **

Chapter 6

Isabelle looked through her closet, trying to decide what to wear today, she was going to meet with Simon. The events of last night ran through her head as she picked at her clothes and listened to Magnus.

Magnus sat on Isabelle's bed reviewing the plan once more. "You'll have to pretend to be Simon's girlfriend for however long it takes and if you want him to fall for you, make sure you get to know him more. Then―"

"Then show him the real me, show him I care; that Clary isn't the only girl in the world. Blah, blah, blah. Magnus, you've repeated this an _over and over again_. I've practically memorized the damn thing." Isabelle interrupted, finishing for Magnus.

Magnus scoffed and mumbled to himself, "I only keep repeating it, because I think your brain isn't working."

"What'd you say?" Isabelle demanded, pretending to be angry.

"Oh nothing." Magnus muttered as he looked at the girl innocently. Isabelle shrugged her shoulders and continued staring at her clothes, unable to come  
up with a perfect combination. Magnus groaned in frustration and stomped over to Isabelle's closet. He grabbed a pair of dark leggings, a flowing red top and a pair of brown leather boots.

"Here!" he bellowed, thrusting the clothes at Isabelle. She stuck her tongue out at Magnus an idea popping into her head.

Isabelle began stripping out of her clothes, leaving just her undergarments on. Magnus taking notice of what was happening, stared at Isabelle, eyes rounded. "What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed. Isabelle batted her eyes innocently, "Why? What's wrong with me changing in _my own _room? Besides we're both _girls._ "

Magnus slapped his hands on his eyes. "IT IS NOT OKAY!" he hissed. "Ack! My innocent eyes!" _Well not _that _innocent. _he added as an after thought. He rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "And I am not a girl!" she heard him screeched as he ran downstairs.

Isabelle tittered to herself. Magnus isn't all that bad. she pondered. She pulled the shirt over her head quickly and tugged her jeans on ―shimming her hips to pull the rest of her jeans on, and thrust her foot into her boots. She looked checked herself out in the mirror. It wasn't flashy, but it wasn't all that bad either.

Isabelle nodded to her reflection then headed out of the room. She bounded down the stairs, taking two at a time ― nearly tripping in the process.

Isabelle dashed out the door, almost colliding with her brother. "Whoa. What's the rush? And what happened to Magnus, I saw him running out of the house... " Alec asked, regaining his balance and looking confused. Isabelle huffed impatiently, "If you must know, I'm going to meet with Simon and I don't know. Nothing happened. Also this is an _Institute, _not a house." she said sarcasm seeping into her tone.

Alec shrugged indifferently, then headed inside the Institute. He mentally reminded himself to ask Isabelle what happened later.

* * *

Isabelle knocked on Simon's door hesitantly. She waited patiently, after a couple of minutes no one answered. She panicked, afraid she had gotten the wrong house. Isabelle concluded that she would try again and if there was no response she would just call Simon. Just as she was about to knock again, the door swung open revealing a girl with dark hair and brown eyes. She looked like she was in her early twenties.

Isabelle gave her a friendly grin, "I'm Isabelle Lightwood." she greeted, unsure if she should hug the girl or shake her hand. She contemplated it a bit, then chose the latter. She stuck her hand awkwardly. The mystery girl shook Isabelle's and and grinned at her. "Hi! Isabelle?... Oh! You must be Simon's girlfriend!" Isabelle pinked at the girls words and gave her a flustered reply, "Y-yeah."

"I'm Rebecca Lewis, Simon's older sister." she introduced, answering Isabelle's un-asked question. Isabelle eyes rounded in surprise, she surveyed the girl's appearance once more, noting how her eyes did have the same shape as Simon's and how her hair was a shade darker. "Hm, I never knew Simon had a sister…" Isabelle unconsciously voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm usually not around much, so that's probably why." Rebecca clarified. "Anyway, come on in. I'm sure Simon will be happy to see you." Isabelle stepped inside the threshold, taking in the settings of the room. There was a worn out brown couch, at the side of the room and a glass table in the center. The place seemed pretty modern, but at the same time laid back and comfy.

Isabelle sat on the couch and coughed awkwardly as she thought of what to say. Rebecca sensed Isabelle's uncomfortableness and attempted to make conversation to make the girl feel welcome. "So how'd you meet my brother?"

Isabelle thought for a moment, in the end she decided to tell him the truth – well at least some of it anyway. "Uh, I saw him at the Pandemonium club, with his friend Clary. I guess he didn't see me, though. I formally met him when he came to the Institute and I started to get to know him better and I think through that, I began liking him." Rebecca listened intently, wanting to know the story about her brother's love affair.

"And _what exactly_ made you fall for a nerd like him?" she teased.

Isabelle chuckled at the elder sibling's question, but answered it honestly – it was, what she really felt after all. "I guess I like him because he's not cocky and arrogant like most guys, kind of like my brother, Jace." she mused, then continued, "Simon's sweet and a really good friend; like when Clary got sick, he took good care of her." Isabelle felt warm and fuzzy inside as she remembered all the times she had with Simon.

Rebbeca smiled as she watched the girl describe what she felt for her brother, Rebecca knew that Isabelle really cared for Simon. The way her eyes shone as if they were far away and how her voice retained a dreamy tone whenever she mentioned something about Simon.

"So, tell me about you. What do you do for a living?" Isabelle questioned Rebecca curiously.

Rebbeca responded quickly, glad that Isabelle was finally getting comfortable to talk to her, "Well, I'm a major in art history in New Jersey. I usually come home, once in a while to see my mom and Simon…. and with the occasional pile of dirty laundry." she grinned.

Isabelle laughed, enjoying her conversation with Rebecca, "Do you and Simon live together?" Rebbeca seemed surprised by the question, but otherwise answered, "I don't really live here, Simon does, but he and I share the house. We bought it recently after I found out he was a vampire and my mom kicked him out." she said sadly. "Hm, I thought you guys knew." she added a second-later cocking her head to the side, which reminded Isabelle of a bird.

"Oh. I see. Yeah, even thought we're Shadow Hunters and Simon's a vampire we get along –Wait. You know about us?" she gasped, eyes popping out her skull. Her surprise and panic was clear on her face, so Rebecca tried to quickly calm her down. "Don't worry! I think it's really cool and stuff. I wouldn't tell anyone, besides who would believe me? …. Also, I want to protect my brother." she stated mind-set and eyes looking determined. Isabelle looked at Rebecca thinking for a bit.

Finally, Isabelle sighed shaking her head, she knew she could trust Rebecca, she was just worried something might happen to her. Other than that, Simon was going to get a piece of Isabelle's mind.

Glad, that things had worked out, Rebecca excused herself saying she had to get ready and told Isabelle it was nice meeting her. Isabelle gave her a quick hug and watched as Rebbeca jogged upstairs and yelled, "Simon! Your girlfriend, Isabelle, is here!"

Isabelle giggled quietly to herself, she would have to get used to hearing that.


	7. Chapter 7

***disclaimer* I do not own TMI just this story. **

Chapter 7

Isabelle sat on the Lewis' brown couch as she waited for Simon to come down. What was taking him so long?_ I'm a girl and even _I_ got dressed faster than him_. Isabelle thought to herself. She blew her black hair out of her face, groaning with boredom. She stretched her arms out stiffly and glared out the ground menacingly, as if it was the carpet's fault that Simon was taking forever.

Suddenly, she heard someone bounding down the stairs and she peered up to see Simon making his way towards her. She instantly perked up, raking her hands through her hair, making sure she appeared decent.

"Hey! Sorry for making you wait." he gleamed sheepishly. "Want to go out and drive around?" Simon suggested.

"Oh, don't worry about it, and sure! I'd love to go out with you!... I mean, drive around with you." Isabelle corrected, when she became aware of her outburst. She mentally cursed herself for seeming too eager. Simon beamed at her happily and lead the way to his beat up pick-up truck. Isabelle walked up to the passenger side and was pleasantly surprised when Simon pulled the door open for her. She gawked at him, maybe for a couple of seconds too long, then climbed inside, her movements shaky, all the while swooning over how she thought Simon was a gentlemen. Her thoughts scattered and she brought back to reality when Simon slammed his door shut and started the engine.

Isabelle sat there nervously and played with her fingers, scrambling to find a topic to talk about.

At last Simon broke the silence, which startled Isabelle causing her to jump at his voice. Simon laughed, "Someone's jumpy today." Isabelle tried to laugh along with him, but her giggles sounded strained to her own ears, surely Simon would have noticed that too. "So, anyway," Isabelle said attempting to find a subject, "what do we need to talk about?"

"Well if this whole thing to get Clary jealous is going to work, we got to look and act like a couple. Like…. we have to be convincing, seem like were in love. Oh! When you talk to her, say stuff about how you like me and whatever girls say about guys." Simon discussed. "Oh! And great job on convincing my sister, she thinks we really are dating and usually she can tell when people are lying. I was right on picking you for this, you are good at acting!" Simon complimented her enthusiastically.

On the contrary, Isabelle uttered, "Y-yeah, sure. It wasn't that hard." _…because I wasn't acting…. _Isabelle so desperately wanted to add. She turned her head to the window, so that Simon couldn't see that she was blushing.

"Something wrong?" Simon asked concern lacing his voice.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine no worries!" Isabelle said, giving a flustered reply. "So, what if Clary starts asking me questions? What do I tell her Isabelle added to change the subject.

"Alright, then..." Simon trailed off unsurely. He thought for a moment, contemplating what answers would suit the plan and not seem suspicious. He hummed to himself for a bit, then voiced his ideas to Isabelle, "If she asks how long we've been dating say, 'two weeks.' that way it's like our relationship is in it's beginning stages and that we haven't been dating that long for them not to notice."

"Okay, but what about Jace, I'm sure he thinks we're not dating because at the beginning of the slow dances at my party, we didn't' dance together. Don't you think he'll be wary of it?" Isabelle questioned, pointing out a flaw in the plan. Isabelle thought she saw hatred flit across Simon's face, but it was gone as soon as it came, that she thought she just imagined it. "Just tell him… that we weren't sure if we wanted anyone to know about our relationship, so we were hesitant to ask each other, until I finally decided I would dance with you." Simon improvised. Though the story was fake and had a different spin of what actually happened, Isabelle liked Simon's retold version better.

Simon pulled over and parked his truck at a curb near a playground, deciding that it would be better to talk when he was not focused on trying not to crash. He watched as some little kids played tag or sat on the swings telling their elders to push them higher, he beamed, remembering how it used to be when he was little and Rebecca would push him, so high that he felt as if he could touch the sky. He shook his head, breaking his train of thought and swiveled around to face Isabelle.

A sudden thought had occurred to Isabelle and she was reluctant to voice it, but going against the butterflies inside her, she inquired, "What if… what if Clary asks when we've…we've…" she cut off, too embarrassed to finish.

"Yes?" Simon urged, wanting to hear what Isabelle had to say.

"What if she asks when we've had our first kiss?" Isabelle blurted out.

"Oh." Simon mumbled lamely as if the idea had never crossed his mind. "Girls talk about that stuff?"

"Yeah, all the time. Like how they felt and mushy crap like that." Isabelle explained annoyed, referring to the high school girls she would overhear talking as they walked past Institute's open windows.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what you should say." Simon answered truthfully. "Will she ask stuff like that?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I've never been into this relationship stuff." Isabelle replied honestly. "Do you think she'll know if I'm lying?" Isabelle wondered worriedly.

Simon thought about it for a bit then acknowledged, "Well, if she'll sense that the feelings weren't real... I guess…. we could make them real; and to do that I guess we'll have to kiss…"

"W-what?' Isabelle stuttered, unable to believe her ears.

"We don't have to if you really don't want to! I'm sure you'll be able to easily to pretend." Simon said quickly, hoping to avoid Isabelle's wrath if she really disagreed with the idea. He looked at her expectantly, slightly leaning away and waited for an answer.

* * *

Isabelle's emotions were on haywire, the turmoil inside her was great and making her really anxious. Part of her really wanted to kiss Simon and show him how she felt, but the other part of her warned her against it.

After having many arguments with her inner thoughts, Isabelle chose the former and told an anticipating Simon that she would do it. Simon eyes enlarged, holding surprise within him, but he looked at Isabelle gratefully, she was a really good friend to be doing this for him. He cupped her face in his hands gently and leaned in towards her. Isabelle incredulously at Simon, hoping that this wasn't actually a dream. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips brushed against each other and sooner than later they were kissing, their lips fitting perfectly with each other.

Isabelle couldn't believe it! She was having her first kiss _and _it was with Simon! _The_ Simon who was awkward and clumsy, a gentleman and great friend. Her Simon, the one she loved very much. Isabelle's heart beat rapidly in her chest and she hoped it would calm down so that Simon wouldn't hear it – which he most likely did because of his acute vampire hearing.

As Isabelle's lips moved across his, Simon felt something unknown stir inside. He didn't quite know how to describe it and it unsettled him. When they finally pulled away from each other, they were breathless and panting. Isabelle brushed profusely and looked at her hands to keep her from looking at Simon and trying to get her emotions in check.

Meanwhile, Simon was confused and trying to understand what had stirred inside him. After a moment of silence, he shrugged it off. Isabelle and Simon felt as if someone had been watching them, so they turned towards their windows. Isabelle and Simon shrieked in surprise to see children – with confused, curious, some disgusted and mostly laughing faces – peeking in through the windows. Isabelle's face turned an even brighter shade of red as snapped her gaze forward and tried to ignore the stares she was receiving. Simon rubbed the back of his neck humiliated and turned the key in the ignition. He pushed on the gas pedal and off they went to continue their drive.

"So…" Simon said to break the awkward silence. "Do you think you could say some stuff about… that?" he asked clearing his throat nervously.

Our still blushing, girl nodded her head quickly. Isabelle could think of plenty of things to say.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for reading this chapter hope you enjoyed! So yeah I guess there was a bit of fluffiness for this chapter :) AWW SIMON AND ISSABELLE KISSED! awww the feels hahaha XD So now TL has gained followers/favourites so I think it's time we get to know how you feel about TL :) Also I really want to get to know my faithful readers, so after each chapter and in each author's note. You can answer if you want and if not that's ok too! So this chapter's question is:**

_What do you think of TL so far? and if someone asked you to be their pretend girlfriend what would you say?_

**Thank you for always reading and for all your support! You guys are the best! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Before I say anything else, let me just tell you that YOU GUYS. ARE. ****_THE_**** BEST! Love you guys so much! I can't believe that TL has gotten over 2,000 views *throws glitter in the air* yay! O.O Thank you to all faithful readers and new readers for reading/following/ favouriting/ reviewing! Special thanks to RonaldGarcia91** **for being loyal reader since day 1 and commenting on every chapter. I appreciate the support from everyone and hope you continue reading! **

**Also forgive me for the long wait, I had my exams but I'm done now and will post more! Also I didn't like how this chapter first turned out so I redid it. **

**Anyway, no more stalling! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Isabelle walked up the steps of the Institute, with a light skip in her step. When she got to the large doors, she turned around and waved at Simon as he drove off. Then she entered the vestibule of the Institute, gently closing the door. She leaned against it, sighing contentedly.

"Well, someone's happy. " a voice noted, frightening Isabelle. She spun towards the source of the voice, eyes narrowing when she realized who it was. There, sitting at the living room table, was her brother and ― surprise, surprise ― Magnus. "So do I need to call Batman, because with that smile of yours, I'm sure he'd think your Joker. " Magnus remarked sarcastically. Isabelle bent down and slipped off her boot, throwing it at Magnus is head. Fortunately, he ducked just in time, the boot narrowly missing. The two gentlemen glowered at Isabelle; the said girl, however, pretended not to notice and skipped up the stairs to her bedroom.

Isabelle plopped down on her bed unceremoniously and clutched a big pink pillow to her chest. She buried her face in the pillow, nuzzling the fabric, to quiet her barely suppressed squeals. Her face burned brightly every time she thought of Simon and the kiss, and hugged the pillow tighter while she rolled on her bed. Isabelle couldn't help but be reminded by how soft his lips were on hers, how he gently caressed her face and the feel of his thick brown hair when she knotted it in her fingers. She giggled excitedly and couldn't stop grinning at the memory. _Maybe Magnus was right_ ― she unwillingly thought ― _I'm giggling and smiling so much like a crazy person_. (Joker)

* * *

Simon lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling above him. His thoughts swirled around his head as he looked on at nothing in particular. His face reddened automatically at the thought of him and Isabelle kissing, but at the same time he felt like gagging. Come on, Isabelle was his _friend _and nothing more right? He turned his head to the side to look at the picture of him and Clary leaning on his nightstand. The two had an arm slung around each other and were smiling widely at the camera. It was taken last summer, when they had gone to the park. Simon grinned at the memory and shook his head laughing at himself for being so stupid. He obviously liked Clary, that's why he was doing the whole plan with Isabelle to make _Clary _jealous. Everything was for Clary, just like always. He was going to make her see how much he loved her, whatever it took, even if it meant he had to kiss Isabelle. He shrugged, it was nothing, just for show anyway. After humoring himself about his idiocy, his thoughts returned to the stirring he felt when he had kissed Isabelle, after reminding himself that he loved Clary, he knew the stirring he felt was nothing more than just feeling guilty that he was kissing someone other than Clary. There really wasn't anything more, right?

* * *

For the next couple of weeks Simon and Isabelle hung out together, wanting to learn as much as they could about each other so that they seem like a convincing couple. At least that was what it was for Simon, nothing more than just doing research, getting to know Isabelle enough that he would seem like a good boyfriend and fitting into character. He learned that Isabelle hated Jace when he had first entered her family, having hard time to warm up to the golden-haired child. He also learned that she wasn't all that fond with their cat, Church, but they were able to tolerate each other and that she liked white lilies – like the ones you found at the pond and not the smelly kind.

On Isabelle's side of the ordeal, she loved getting to know Simon even more. She tried to remember every little detail he told her, wanting to cherish every single thing about him. They way he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose when he felt bored or that he loved poetry. She thought his relationship with his sister was very cute and learned that Rebecca used to read stories to him every night when he was little. She even got to meet a couple of his friends and found out that they played in a band together. All the time she spent with Simon was like a dream come true, at night before she went to sleep, she would replay everything that had happened. She loved him, but now she realized she was falling for him; falling harder and faster than she had hoped for. Even if everything was just pretend, for her every moment was real.

Soon enough, when they had decided that they were done educating one another about themselves, they went to tell the others about their "relationship". Isabelle had dressed quickly and wore an outfit that she hoped made her look natural, but just enough to say that she wished to impress her "boyfriend." Isabelle tied her hair up in one fluid motion and double checked her outfit again in Simon's car's mirror. She tugged at her purple blouse attempting to straighten out her shirt. She looked down at her legs and flicked off a piece of lint that had clung to her leggings. The ride to Magnus' apartment seemed like it was taking longer than usual, which made her anxiety.

"Don't worry you look fine. No one's going to care about what you look like anyway, we're just telling them that we're 'dating'." Simon reassured. Isabelle coloured upon hearing his comment, but tried to compose herself by asking, "So do you remember what story we're going to tell them?"

Simon nodded and repeated what they had rehearsed earlier, "We started liking each other after you and the others saved me from Le Mort. Then a week ago before your birthday party I decided to finally ask you out. You said "yes" and now we're boyfriend-girlfriend." He finished. Isabelle scoffed playfully, her boldness surprising her, "Really? That's it?"

Simon looked at her confused, "What? Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?"

Isabelle raised a brow at him, challengingly, "What? You're not going to say how you fell madly in love with me and how you had to beg for me to be your girlfriend?"

Simon chuckled at her answer and replied, "Shouldn't it be the other way around? And do _you _remember what you have to say?" he demanded jokingly.

_Actually, I could tell them about me falling in love with you and it would be way more convincing and as _real _as it will ever get. _said a hateful voice in her head. She pasted on a smile to silence the thought and answered Simon, "Haha, you're funny. No. You're the one who asked me to be your pretend girlfriend, so that's what's got to happen." She smirked, now comfortable around Simon and finding it easier to talk to him. "Um, I'm telling them what you just said but from my point of view and if Jace asks why we didn't dance together at the beginning of my party, I tell him that we were embarrassed and didn't want people to know we were dating." Simon grinned giving Isabelle a high five. They for surely would going to be able to convince everybody.

* * *

Simon and Isabelle stepped out of the car feeling anxious, but at the same time excited. Simon and Isabelle walked to the front of the car, then he laced his fingers with Isabelle's. She felt the familiar shock Simon gave her when he touched her and revelled in the fact that he was holding her hand. Simon looked at her and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Ready, Iz?" She felt his breath tickle her ear, her body tingling with desire. Isabelle squeezed his hand gently, signaling that she was prepared, so together they strode towards the rest of the gang.

As they made their way closer to the group, Simon and Isabelle could see the different reactions everyone had when they stared at the duo's interlocked fingers. Magnus looked on with amusement, clearly aware of what was going on. Alec looked pissed and annoyed, displaying his disapproval for what was going on and desiring nothing to do with it. Simon grinned at their friends, showing confidence and pride at being Isabelle's 'boyfriend'. Beside Alec was Jace. His face was void of any emotion, his eyes were the only sign that said he showed any interest, scanning the situation in front of him. Simon gazed at Jace, eyes hardened and slitting. However, his expression softened when he looked at Clary hoping she held the reaction he hoped for. Obviously, she was surprised at the news, but her reaction wasn't what Simon had planned.

She was _happy_ for them. When she caught Simon looking at her, Clary gave him a smile and tilted her head towards Isabelle – who was looking away shyly and embarrassed by the attention she was receiving – eye brows raised smugly; a gesture that silently asked, "Since when?" Simon shrugged indifferently, looking calm, when he was really panicking and furious on the inside.

What would he do now? He hadn't anticipated what he would do if Clary encouraged the relationship between him and Isabelle. There was no back up plan, but he would have to come up with something soon if he wanted things between him and Clary to surface. How could she not see that this was all for her? Was Jace that great that it made Clary oblivious to Simon's actions?

When the couple had finished answering everyone's questions and explained the story they had come up with, Simon excused himself and Isabelle telling the others that they wanted to go somewhere and "do couple things." The anger had conquered Simon's other emotions – and most likely his rationality – that he just wanted to get away from everyone, especially from Clary and Jace. Fast. Isabelle peered at Simon confused and unaware of what Simon was talking about since it had never been part of today's agenda. Simon sensing that Isabelle had not caught on, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her towards his pick up truck. He tugged her behind him roughly, his grip tightening around Isabelle's wrist with every step.

* * *

Isabelle knew something was wrong. As Simon's grip on her wrist became more and more constricting, the more pain shot up her arm and made her worry about him. She tried pulling her hand loose, to no avail. When his strength became unbearable Isabelle yelped in pain. Simon snapping out of his trance for a second, dropped her hand and mumbled, "Sorry." He didn't look back at her as he strode closer to the car at a rapid pace.

Isabelle ran after Simon, struggling to keep up with him while she cradled her injured hand.

"Simon! What's wrong?" she cried when she had caught up with Simon and turned to check that the others had already gone inside Magnus' apartment. Simon didn't answer her. When he reached the car he walked around to the driver's said and climbed in, slamming the door behind him. Isabelle entered in on the passenger side and did the same as Simon, except she closed her door more gentler, noting how after he had closed his door a crack had appeared on the window that hadn't been there before.

As Simon gunned the engine to life and sped off towards his house. When the car touched the road Isabelle repeated her question. Simon gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white and answered in cold tone, "You want to know what's wrong? She's happy. She's happy that I'm dating _someone else_. That's what's fucking wrong."

Isabelle listened to what Simon was saying and couldn't help but feel sadness and anger at what he said. She was just someone else. She was just someone helping with a plan, just a _friend. _Her anger boiled up inside her knowing that _she _had done everything he had told her to. Didn't he see that she had only agreed to do this because _he _asked and everything was for him? Isabelle couldn't take it any longer and lashed out. "What am I suppose to do Simon! She doesn't like you and I've been going around trying to be a good pretend girlfriend and help you, but don't you see that? That I like –"

She wasn't able to finish when Simon had cut her off. "It's just a setback, that's all it is. We'll get passed it. Don't worry. It's going to work out, we're going to make her fall in love with me." Simon said with an emotionless tone and stared at the road but it seemed like he didn't really see it. Isabelle looked into his eyes and could see that something inside him had snapped. What he was saying was a way of him comforting himself. Isabelle wasn't in the car with him anymore, she didn't exist as long as he was in a world on his own.

_He wasn't listening to me. He didn't even let me finish…._ she said to herself as she blinked her eyes rapidly to take away the stinging in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: so I hoped you guys like this chapter, I tried to make it long for you to make up for the days I missed. If your not happy with it, let me know I'll read it over and try to fix it. If you have any suggestions for future chapters just PM me, I'd be happy to try and incorporate it into the story. **

**WOW. shit is going down between Simon and Isabelle and things are starting to get serious! And what's up with Simon, right? **

**Anyway this chapters questions, yes questions are: **

**I'll be posting another chapter soon so stayed tuned! Thank you again! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jace chatted with Clary, Magnus and Alec as they waited outside Magnus' apartment building for Simon and Isabelle. The five of them were suppose to be having dinner at Magnus' place in celebration for Clary coming up with a whole book of new runes she had created. The one Jace liked most was the rune for Fearlessness. The pattern was complex, but at the same time simple with its intricate swirls, lines and strokes. He was admiring Clary's handiwork when he was brought back to reality when he heard the said girl speak.

"I wonder what they want to tell us…" Clary pondered. Jace could imagine the wheels turning in her head as she tried to think about what announcement Simon and Isabelle had. "Oh. My. God!" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked concern clouding his eyes and ready to jump into action.

"What if Simon got Isabelle pregnant?!" Clary shrieked. So many mixed emotions ran through her at the thought; worry, some anger but mostly disapproval. They were too young after all.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the three guys exclaimed in surprise and stared at Clary dumbfounded, wondering where the heck she got that idea. Clary blushed, realizing that she had jumped to conclusions and tried to down play her embarrassment. Jace chuckled and hugged Clary from behind, comforting her in the only way he knew.

"Don't be embarrassed, love, I guess some people would've come to that conclusion too… just not most. Besides, Simon doesn't look like the type of person who would try anything and Isabelle would probably kick Simon's sorry ass if he tried." Clary rolled her eyes, but agreed with Jace. She clung to his arm for couple of minutes when she finally caught sight of Simon's pick up truck driving into the residents' parking lot. The two passengers stepped out of the car and Clary could finally see her vampire best friend and the her familiar Shadow Hunter girl friend. Clary noted how they Simon gently put his hand in Isabelle's and together they walked hand-in-hand towards the group.

When the finally made it to their friends, Simon told them about how he and Isabelle were dating and had been for a while. Together the two explained how they got together and how they didn't know if they should tell the gang or not. Clary sighed in relief that the couple was just dating and nothing else had happened.

Jace watched the group discuss the pair's relationship, but he couldn't help but notice the way Simon looked at Clary, as if he was anticipating a certain reaction from her. He knew that Simon and Clary dated before, but the fact that Simon was staring at Clary the way he was, made Jace uncomfortable and possessive, maybe even a little jealous. He looked over at his sister, Isabelle, seeing that she talked animatedly about her connection with Simon and would always glance at him with a dreamy look in her eye.

Jace wasn't sure what was going on, but he brushed it off. For now.

When Simon's gaze landed on him, Jace was able to keep a straight face, showing no emotion to what was happening before him. When his eye's met with Simon's, they darkened visibly, sending an unspoken but loud message of "take care of her." to the vampire.

At one point, the Daywalker had said something about going off with Isabelle and doing "couple stuff." After saying their goodbyes, they watched Simon and Isabelle stock off together with the Simon towing Isabelle behind him. The two pairs eventually turned to head inside and headed towards Magnus' apartment.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. Magnus had prepared something he had learned from one of his Downworlder friends. It consisted of steak seasoned with some herbs, that were used for poitions, and baked precisely, that the meat was tender and juicy, Poured on top was a sauce made from berries that had come from the Seelie Queen. They made small talk about random things, such as spells, demons and the new book of runes Clary had made.

Soon, everyone was full and content with their meal, and rubbed their tummies tiredly. After the plates had been cleared and everything had been put away, the two couples went their separate ways. Clary waved goodbye to Magnus and Alec, then shut the door. She smiled when her eyes locked with Jace's. He offered his arm to her and she latched on happily, she leaned against him feeling carefree and light. They two of them walked down the corridor together in a peaceful silence.

Every now and then, Clary would turn her head to look at Jace and he grinned every time his bright brown orbs caught Clary's green ones. He felt elated, but he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling at the back of his mind. What was Isabelle's relationship with Simon? Sure, they said they were dating, be he could tell there was something off about them; with the way Simon looked at Clary compared to the way he peered at Isabelle. With Isabelle there was a loving feel, but it seemed more like friendly admiration. Though when he looked at Clary, Jace saw the feeling in Simon's eyes. It was in the same manner that Jace watched Clary, like she was the only person in the world.

Jace was confused by this observation and didn't know what to make of it. He knew Clary loved him, however, and wouldn't betray him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Simon still had strong feelings for Clary and was just using Isabelle to get Clary to notice him.

Clary, seeing that Jace had a disturbed expression on his face, worriedly asked, "Jace, what's wrong?" He shook his head at her and beamed reassuringly, telling her nothing was the matter. He inhaled deeply and, after a combat with his inner thoughts, decided to ask, "What do you think about Simon and Isabelle dating?"

Clary was surprised by the question, but answered honestly nonetheless, "Um, I think they're really cute together. They seem like they really like each other. I'm really happy for Isabelle because I know she has a crush on Simon." Jace hummed in agreement upon hearing her answer.

"What do you think of Simon?" he asked, not afraid to ask.

"He's nice and he's a good friend. I'm sure he'll take good care of Izzy." Clary responded confused and thinking that, that was the answer Jace was hoping for and he was just looking out for his sister. Jace let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, glad that Clary's answer seemed to confirm that she had no romantic feelings towards Simon.

"That's good." Jace answered, relaxing his shoulders a bit, but not completely convinced. _He better take care of her… or else... _Jace added.

* * *

**A/N: another long wait, sorry guys, forgive me. I've just started semester two and I'm still trying to get used to the schedule and my science teacher keeps dumping a load of homework on me -_- anyway I know long wait and it's just a filler chapter. So sorry guys! I just felt like this chapter needed to happen...DONT HATE ME PLEASE! *dodges a tomato* If tyou don't there's anything you don't like point it out. **

**This chapter's question: **

_What do you think of Jace's reaction? Reasonable? Unreasonable? Possessive? etc.._

**I hope you like this chapter and continue reading. **

**Thanks! Love, eyeofthekistune365 **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Isabelle sat on Simon's couch quietly and watched as he paced back and forth in an angry fashion. He had been this way for a couple of days now and it was starting to worry Isabelle. At first she had tried to coax him out of his state, but he ignored her and just kept to himself unless he needed her. Eventually, she gave up.

Today was another one of their meeting days and Simon had devised another game plan. Isabelle felt kind of down, knowing that Simon was torn because of Clary and he hadn't even let her finish when she told him – or almost told him – that she liked him. She sighed, blowing on the bits of hair that had gotten in her face.

"We _have _to seem more like a couple to her! Something she _has _to be jealous of!" Simon exclaimed suddenly, making Isabelle jump in surprise. He looked directly in her eyes and waited for her to reply. She contemplated about what to say, when she heard a "_Tsk." _come from an impatient Simon. That was another thing, he had become meaner and colder to her as well as to everyone else, especially to Jace. Though he did have his obvious exception, Clary. He would still be… him, though Isabelle could see how hard he tried to get Clary to feel something for him without making it that obvious.

"Oh. I – um, I guess we'll still have to do this pretend girlfriend-boyfriend thing then?" Isabelle suggested, but she was nervous and it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"We're already doing that! We need to do something _more!" _Simon commanded, annoyed that Isabelle wasn't understanding.

"I – I don't know…" Isabelle stuttered and trailed off, beginning to get scared of Simon. Before she knew it, Simon was in front of her and gripping her by the shoulders. Isabelle gasped in shock and stared at Simon with wide eyes that held confusion, with a hint of fear.

"Isabelle! Work with me here! I asked you to help with this because I knew you were the only one who'd be able to do it! Listen and offer some more helpful advice!" Simon yelled at her, frustrated. Isabelle's eyes flared up with anger, she had, had it with Simon blaming her. His grip was getting tighter on her arms and they were starting to feel numb. So she kicked him - in a place where a man should never be kicked – and instantly he let go, making her fall to the floor. She winced and rubbed her shoulders, trying to massage away the pain. She inched her self off the floor slowly and stood over Simon. He was crouching and hollowing a string of curses, but managed to get out, "What the _fuck _was that for?!" he hissed.

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that you were holding my shoulders to the point where it hurt and the fact that you are too stupid to see that I _have _been helping you all this time!" Isabelle snapped, then added, You're too hung up over Clary that you don't even see what I'm doing! Get over her, Simon!" Isabelle was about to say something else, but was cut off by loud slap that echoed through the living room and jerked her head roughly to the side, causing her to see stars. Isabelle put her hand to her cheek, and felt the heat in her cheeks.

Her eyes bore into Simon's angrily as he glanced down at his hands, not believing that he had actually done that. He stepped towards her gingerly, hoping not to scare her. He tried to hug her, telling her that he was sorry, but she pushed wouldn't have it. His eyes showed concern and worry for her, and for once the old Simon was back.

Simon insisted on hugging her, but she shoved his arms away. "Don't touch me!" she screeched stomping towards the front door and throwing it open. Simon scrabbled after Isabelle, begging her to stay – sure, she had wanted him to say that to her, but not under these circumstances and not right now. Isabelle shook her, giving Simon a disgusted look.

She stood on the side of the road and hailed a taxi, while Simon stood beside her, pleading for her to forgive him and that he had not meant to hit her.

Isabelle ignored him and climbed into the back seat, with angry tears streaming down her face. Before slamming the car door, she deadpanned, voice filled with venom, "We are done, Simon. I'm not being your pretend girlfriend anymore."

* * *

**A/N: so yeah pretty intense chapter here, guys. Oh my gosh, again I'm so sorry for another long wait, I keep doing that... and its a short chapter. SORRY! its just that I can't keep up with postings because of semester two homework -_- I'll try to post at least every Friday though. I PROMISE! But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**LOL I feel bad for the taxi driver, since he had to deal with a bit of awkwardness having to be between the two. So this chapter's question is: **

_If you were a taxi driver and a couple was having a moment (fighting, kissing, whatever) and you were there, what would you do or say?_

**Also happy valentines day, guys! or now belated valentines ^w^' Hope you had a good day! And if you are single, don't worry about it. LOL I'm single too XD Thank you for being such faithful readers, love you, guys! **

**Usually I don't really care if I get reviews or not, but it'd be nice to get some. I really enjoy reading them and they always make my day. So please review! **

**Oh! If you want to get to know me more, I recently made an account on twitter so you can follow me kraykray4you**

**Enjoy your day! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here is the 11th chapter! I hope you liked it! I can't believe I didn't update for more than a week! I'm so bad to you guys! I'm so sorry! *cries and tears form a puddle* I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm really trying guys, I'm sorry. I've just been busy with school and I'm in the process of writing two new stories so forgive me. **

**I also am amazed that my story has received more than 3000 views and that you guys support this story, considering this is my first fanfic. So I love you all and thank you for that! I hope that this hiatus has not lessened your love for Tough Love and I hope that you continue to read this story. Thanks for all the reviews I enjoy getting them and they encourage me to write more so PLEASE REVIEW! Also special thank you to KIRAWasHere and to my big brother, Sieg Leonhart! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Isabelle stared outside the window, watching other cars zoom past her. They were all headed somewhere, they had somewhere _to be_. They had a purpose of going somewhere. And what was Isabelle's? She was just going home, to get away from the person she cared out most. She laughed bitterly to herself, funny how the one that she loved most, was the one who was hurting her now. How cliché could one get? Isabelle swiped her arm across her face. She kept instructing herself not to cry, _Simon isn't worth it. If he doesn't see how much you care for him, then he isn't worth crying over._

Isabelle tried convincing herself, but it just made more tears flow. She looked forward only to catch eyes with the taxi driver in the rear-view mirror. The balding, middle-aged driver smiled at her sympathetically, then leaned over to the passenger's side. The driver opened up the compartment and reached inside. Isabelle craned her neck curiously and was surprised when the driver pulled out box of tissues and handed it to her.

"T-thank you." she beamed gratefully.

"No problem." he nodded at her. "Oh, and Miss, if you're hurting this much that you feel like you need to let him go, it must mean you love him. And if you love him, you need to fight for him." the driver advised. Isabelle listened to the driver's words and thought about what he was saying thoroughly.

"I will." she finally answered. _…just not right now. _she added.

* * *

Simon stared at the taxi as it sped off down the road. He stayed in his spot and watched the yellow car drive away until it disappeared around the corner. What had he just done? He turned around and trudged down the walkway, entering his house. He looked back down at his hands again. _He had hit Isabelle._ He had hurt her, had hurt his friend. Simon felt awful, she was right; she had been helping him all this time and all he had done was yell and get mad at her. He felt like an ass and rubbed his face tiredly. How would he make it up to her?

An apology didn't seem like enough...for now, so he would have to come up with something else; maybe a box of chocolates or flowers? Girls liked that didn't they?

Though, Simon's concern for Isabelle was strong, it didn't over throw his thoughts for Clary. Isabelle's words haunted him, _Get over her, Simon! _like a whispered curse that wouldn't leave him alone. How could he possibly get over her? He had loved the girl all his life, they were best friends who had always walked to school together. She had always been his first love and he had been so ecstatic when she had agreed to date hin, but was crushed when she had chosen Jace. To get over her, would mean to forget the time they had spent together. What would happen then? And if he did get over her, would he be able to move on to another person and if so, who?

* * *

Isabelle wasn't sure what to do when she had gotten back to the Institute. She sighed she suddenly felt tired and was overwhelmed with exhaustion from the day's events. She through her jacket carelessly onto the coat rack and kicked her boots off to who-knows-where. She plopped down on the couch and sat down restlessly. She looked around her trying to find something to do; one thing for sure, was that she would not cry over Simon – She made herself promise – since she had already done a lot of that in the back seat of the taxi. So what was she suppose to do in a time such as this? She'd seen tons of those mundane movies to know that girls usually pigged out on ice cream and comfort food while yelling at chick flicks, in situations like hers. She bounced her feet unable to sit still.

"Ugh, fuck it!" she growled aggravated and not used to sitting around and doing nothing. She decided to head to the training room and release a bit of her stress through some exercises and a couple of punch bags.

When she had gotten to the room she changed into her Shadow Hunter gear and looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She had missed her black cotton tank paired with dark leather pants and combat boots; a look she had traded for floral and flowing blouses and skirts just so she could impress a certain someone. Well, that no longer applied anymore so it was back to this. She strapped on a couple of seraph blades and began her work out.

Her hand shot out and a whip formed from the serpent band she never took off. With a flick of her wrist, the whip snapped and broke a piece of wood, while making a sharp _whooshing _sound as it sliced through the air. Next, she grabbed at one of the seraph blades and threw it with much force towards one of the dart boards that hung on the wall. She flipped backwards, tucking in her knees and twisted her body, then flung a seraph blade into another dart board. Isabelle continued on like this until all the sharp silver blades had run out.

Isabelle panted, letting out heavy laboured breaths. Usually she would take a break, but this time she would not let herself. She wanted to go further and train until she had reached her limit. She moved over to a different part of the room, a more secluded part that made her feel even more alone and in her own world. She picked up a roll of gauze and began wrapping it around her hands. Weaving the gauze the around randomly until it covered her knuckles and wrists.

She walked up to a leather punching bag and stood in front of it. She stretched out her arms and swung them back and forth at her sides. Then she joined her hands and folded them back in on each other 'til she heard the satisfying crack she had been waiting for. Isabelle did the same with her neck, tilting her head to the right, then to the left. When, Isabelle was ready, she balled up her fists, pulled back her and delivered a punch to the bag. A loud _thwack_ echoed through the training room as the chains rattled and the punch bag swayed.

Isabelle delivered a second punch with her other less dominant arm and continued to beat up the heavy bag. "Punch. Left jab. Right hook. Upper cut. Dodge_._" She muttered to herself, repeating this same pattern. She got more and more into her exercise, that she began releasing her emotions. Skin glistening with sweat and damp hair, with every lethal blow she screeched insults and curses towards the punching bag, which had suddenly resembled Simon.

"I hate you! Fuck you! Jerk!" she yelled. With every curse, her attacks grew stronger and her emotions rose higher. Isabelle's anger got to the best of her, that her hate clouded her mind; power replaced technique, her strikes became off.

Suddenly, a strong incorrectly throw caused Isabelle's wrist to collide painfully with the bag. She screamed in pain and held her injured hand gently. "Ow! Fuck! Oh my God, this hurts like bitch." she complained as angry tears fell from her dark eyes. She sat on the ground crying and cradling her injured hand. She laid down on a mat and curled up into a ball, hugging her hand close to her heart. "It hurts… it hurts…" she repeated. As she sobbed harder and harder, she realized it wasn't about her hand anymore. She was crying over Simon, the thing she promised she wouldn't do.

"It hurts…" Isabelle sniffled.

* * *

Alec walked down the hallway in his Shadow Hunter gear and carried a long sword with him. He haddn't been able to get any training done the pass couple of days and wanted to brush up on some fighting styles and practice his swordsmanship. He strode into the training room at a quick pace. He was setting down his sword, when he heard a sound come from the far end of the big room. Suspicious, he gripped the handle of the long sword and approached the sound cautiously. He edged around the corner quietly, to see a figure laying on a mat in the fetal position.

"Isabelle!" Alec exclaimed, instantly recognizing the figure as his sister. He threw down his sword and rushed over to the girl. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" he fussed, turning her to face him and pushed her raven-black hair out of her face. He pulled her up and placed her on his lap, to get a better look of her.

"I-it, it hurts…" she whimpered, clutching her older brother's arm. Isabelle leaned her head against her brother's chest, glad that she had someone to hold her as she grieved.

"What? What hurts?" he worriedly questioned, looking her over for a wound, when he spotted her swollen right hand. Her wrist was red and she winced as Alec lifted her hand to further examine it. Isabelle's lay limply in his hand and he could tell it hurt every time she moved or touched it.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I broke it." she responded indifferently.

Alec replied impatiently, "I know that, dummy. How'd you break it?"

"I was punching the bag and my technique was off." she explained.

Alec's lips formed an O-shape, realizing. Then his gaze on his sister shifted and he looked at her suspiciously. "You don't usually push yourself this much… unless you're upset. What's wrong?" he asked her, tone laced with concern. Isabelle bit her lip unsure if she should tell him of today's events. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her reassuringly, prompting her to answer, but also letting her know that he wasn't going to take silence as an answer. Isabelle let out a sigh, aware that she had no other choice and that he wouldn't leave her alone until she responded. So she took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened to her. Alec listened to everything she said carefully and his eyes darkened with every event he heard. His arms tightened protectively around his sister. He did _not _ like how Simon had treated his sister. Not one bit. It was also one of the reasons why he did not want his little sister to go along with Simon's plan of having Isabelle be his pretend girlfriend…. but maybe it was also the fact that he didn't really get along with Simon and held no regard for him.

"I don't want you talking with him, you hear me?" he demanded.

Isabelle looked at her brother shocked. She had never seen this look of pure anger and hate, but held a protectiveness…for her… "O-Okay." she agreed weekly. Her older brother slid her carefully off his lap and placed her back on the mat. He got up slowly and brushed his pants off.

Isabelle looked up at him in confusion, "Where are you going?" she wondered. Alec stared at her his expression saying that the answer should be obvious. Still Isabelle stared at him like a doe caught in the bright headlights of a black-haired male facepalmed himself. "I'm going to give Simon a piece of my mind." he said slowly as if he was speaking to a child.

Her eyes widened and she shot up quickly, gripping onto Alec's arm. "No, no! Please don't!" she begged, she had already suffered enough humiliation and having your big brother come to your rescue wasn't exactly going to help her regain dignity points. "But, Isabelle, he hurt you." he protested, his voice angry.

"Yes, but if anyone is going to deal with him it will be _me._" she said determinedly. Alec stared at her intensely, seeing the defiance in her, he let out a deep breath. "Okay, fine, but I swear one more thing he does to hurt you, I'm not going to do something." he promised, but it sounded more like a threat to Isabelle. She quickly nodded, hoping that Alec would just calm down. He tilted his head slightly, letting her know he acknowledged her decision.

Alec detached his arm from Isabelle's and began walking out of the training room.

Isabelle was hesitant for a bit, but the she called, "Alec?"

"Yeah?

"Thank you."

Alec smiled at his little sister comfortingly, "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped you liked this chapter and that it makes up for the hiatus. Forgive me I'm sorry! Sorry if there are a couple of errors, I think I missed a couple when I read it over. **

**Awww poor Izzy, this girl is really hurting. I feel bad for her TT^TT **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! Please? I love it when you do. Alec was such a good big brother to Isabelle in this chapter, awww so sweet. Lol it was inspired by my big brother, so thanks to him, and so the question for this chapter is..**

_When you need to be comforted, who do you go to? Your friends? Parents? Siblings? etc_

** Thanks guys! I'm working another chapter so I hope it gets in soon.. **


	12. Chapter 12

***disclaimer* I do not own the Mortal Instruments I only own this story**

**Hey guys! This is chapter 12 so I hope you enjoy reading it. Sorry for the slight delay but my computer kept glitching every time I tried to update this chapter :/ Also please don't hate me for the tight spacing. Every time I space out each part nicely, when I save it, it always goes back to being tight. So please forgive me for that and I hope this doesn't hurt your eyes. Sorry for any spelling errors, feel free to point them out in a review or PM me. **

**R****onaldGarcia91: **It amazes me how you're always the first one to review XD Thank you for your continued support for me and TL I appreciate it a lot :) Simon did mess up HUGE, he definitely needs to make it up to Izzy. Still there is more to come so please continue reading! I am currently working on two new stories for the anime Fairy Tail. One of the stories I am co-writing with Sieg Leonhart  sorry but that is all I can say, I don't want to give away any details.

**Dangerous Dream(guest): **Thank you for the review and support I appreciate it :)

**Mariama(guest): **I'm really sorry to hear that and I know how you feel. Its hard but you got to try to focus on the positive. I'm glad to hear that those things make you happy. Do you have an account on here? I'd love to read your fanfics :) Also I hope I don't sound rude but if your friend says things like that to you, that she doesn't seem like a real friend. Ignore her, you don't need that negativity in your life. You want to know something? I've learned that negative people are like parked cars. It's not that hard to chase them because they don't move and the are going NOWHERE. So get rid of the negativity, i think you sound like an amazing person :)

**Ok! NO more stalling Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Alec rapped on the wooden door to an apartment he knew well. He didn't have to wait very long as the door opened revealing a certain spiky-haired Asian warlock. Magnus leaned against the door frame in a flattering pose. "Well, hello, Alexander. Come on in."

Alec accepted Magnus' invitation and stepped inside his apartment. He pulled the door closed slowly, then turned to follow his boyfriend into the den. Magnus smirked at Alec, while he sat down on the sofa. "So? Come to visit your lovely boyfriend today?" Magnus asked, wriggling his eye brows playfully. Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Actually, I've come to scold my lovely boyfriend."

Magnus' smile faltered, but he didn't let that ruin the mood; so he decided to play along. "Really? What did I do now?" he asked, putting a hand over his heart in mock-surprise and batted his eyes innocently.

"You helped my sister, that's what." Alec replied seriously. Seeing his partner's serious expression Magnus decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Earlier, I found Isabelle alone in the training room and she was… crying." Magnus' eyes widened with worry, but he kept silent, urging Alec to continue. "She was so sad and wouldn't stop repeating the words, 'it hurts"

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her?" Magnus wondered, a panicked feeling welling up in his chest.

"She had a fight with Simon and he _hit_ her," Alec began, clenching his fist in anger. "then she told him that she didn't want to be his 'girlfriend' and that she wouldn't help him anymore, there's like a couple of more details, but that pretty much the gist of it." Alec explained, while a brotherly sense overprotectiveness came over him.

"Oh." Magnus stated, unsure of what else to say. But then a thought occurred to him. "What is she going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Alec nodded. "She doesn't want me, nor anyone else to do anything. Apparently, she wants to deal with on her own, in her own way." he clarified, shaking his head with disagreement.

Magnus thought for a moment, then commented, "Well, if that's her decision, I say we respect it. It's her choice and we shouldn't meddle in her business."

Alec sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Magnus chuckled and patted his boyfriend on the back. "Don't worry. We'll just have to keep an eye on her."

* * *

A couple of days later, Isabelle lay upside down on the couch and boredly looked through a demon handbook she had found in the Institute's library. Finally, she stumbled upon a page she found interesting.

The painted picture of the demon was just a silhouette with a tall broad size. There was nothing definite like scales or skin, but Isabelle could make out that demon had bright cat-like yellow eyes and large spikes protruding from its back. Her brows furrowed as she stared at the picture, seeing that the image was shrouded in a mysterious fog like shadow. She looked towards the description and saw the name of the strange demon, "_Phantasma__" _(A/N: Latin for Phantom. I couldn't remember some of the demons so I had to make this one up. Sorry about that)

"This seems… cool." Isabelle stated and continued to read on:

_The _Phantasma_, also know as The Shadow is one of the most rare demons to be discovered by the Shadow Hunters. Its figure is indefinite, but the picture portrayed here is of its original form. This mysterious demon seems to always be surrounded by a cloud of dark mist which is probably where its name has originated from. Not much is known about The Shadow, but Shadow Hunters that have come in contact with the demon say the spikes on its back excrete and shoot a strong poison once someone has come in contact with them. The poison is unfortunately incurable and kills the body slowly. The cloud of fog around the demon is said to be a toxic vapour and has different effects depending on the person. The last thing known about this dark creature is that if one were to look in the eyes of the _Phantasma_ , the person would lose all their memories and become a completely lost soul; it is unsure if the memories can be regained. The Shadow lays only one egg every one hundred years and the parent soon dies after the offspring is hatched. They are usually found –_

Isabelle was startled and dropped her book, when she heard the doorbell ring. Isabelle grumbled and irritably yelled for Alec to get the door. The doorbell wouldn't stop ringing, "Alec! Get the damn door!" Isabelle hollered, annoyed and too lazy to get the door herself. She kept calling for her older brother, but soon gave up. As she was climbing off the couch a thought occurred to her, _Oh. I forgot, Alec went to Magnus'. _Isabelle blushed with embarrassment, then stomped off towards the door, the musical sound of the door bell not quitting.

"What?!" Isabelle shouted as she flung the door open. Her mouth hung when she saw who was standing at outside on the steps. Soon she regained her composure and narrowed her eyes at a certain male. Simon. He held a bouquet of purple orchids, her favorite, and box of what she assumed was chocolates. She rolled her eyes at another cliché action Simon had committed. "What do you want?" she questioned icily.

Simon flinched at her tone, but smiled at her nervously. "These are for you." he said, raising his hands and showing what he possessed to Isabelle.

"I don't want them." she answered stoically. Simon could sense the already tense situation rising and more awkwardness settled around them. "So…how are you?" Simon asked, trying to make small talk.

"How do you think I am?" she snapped, annoyed. Simon looked at her ruefully, a shimmer of guilt evident in his eyes. "Isabelle, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got worked up and I was upset and I didn't know what I was doing." he said trying to give Isabelle a good explanation. The said girl, however, stared at him unaffectedly.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Simon."

Simon cringed at her words. "But, Isabelle, I'm so sorry. Can't you see that? I'm sorry."he pleaded and continuously apologized. Though a part of Isabelle really wanted to get forgive Simon already, she was still mad and wanted to show him she wasn't just another "easy girl". "I don't accept your apology." she said flatly.

Simon looked at her exasperated, trying to think of something else he could say to give her another reason to forgive him. At last, he finally came up with something. "Isabelle you're like one of my closest friends and I'm really sorry I hit you. It won't happen again. I'm really sorry, I need you"

Isabelle eyes flashed with longing, which was soon replaced with a burning anger. She glared at the vampire, "Don't say that to me. You don't need me. The only time you 'need' me is when you want something from me or you want me to do something. No thanks. I don't need your so-called 'friendship' anymore." Isabelle answered coldly. And with that said she slammed the Institute doors shut.

Isabelle leaned against the closed door, and then slumped to the floor. "Ugh, why do I miss him? This is so annoying, why do relationships have to be so complicated and have so much drama?"

* * *

Outside the Institute's doors, Simon's head hung low as he stared at the place Isabelle had vacated a couple of minutes ago. What was he suppose to do now? It seemed as if he was asking himself that same question a lot lately. Simon trudged down the stairs and strutted down the sidewalk with his shoulders sagging.

Simon sighed,_ Now I'll have to come up with something else to get her to forgive me. So, she's not the chocolate-and-flowers type of girl._ _I wonder what her type of thing is, anyway… I'm sure her brother, Alec would know, but that's just another awkward situation right there. Hmm, I guess I could ask Clary what Isabelle would want. Hey… _Simon thought wheels turning in his head rapidly. _If I ask Clary what to do about Isabelle, I would get to spend time with her and then we could grow close through this situation...This is awesome! I'm killing two birds with one stone. _

He looked down at the bouquet and chocolates that were still in his hand; he didn't need them. He contemplated whether Clary would want them. She loved chocolates, flowers on the other hand, not so much. Simon shrugged his shoulders, and then threw the orchids in a nearby trash can as he walked down the street.

With this in mind, Simon eagerly rushed towards Clary's house with the chocolate boxes in hand

* * *

"Thanks for the chocolates, Simon, they're really good, but why didn't you give them to Isabelle instead?" she asked curiously while she gobbled up a caramel chocolate. Simon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "They _were_ actually for her, but I think she's allergic to something in them or something like that." Simon lied smoothly.

Clary narrowed her eyes at her best friend, clearly detecting the lie. She noted the way he bit his lips and looked away from her as he answered. "So what's the real reason?" Clary interrogated casually and continued to eat her chocolate. Simon was silenced by his friend's question and unsure if he should tell her or not. He looked over at Clary to see her peering at him as she ate her chocolate and acted as if the question was something that was normally asked. Simon squirmed uncomfortable under her piercing gaze, and though, he was a vampire, Clary's gaze scared him.

Simon decided to tell her the truth, but not exactly the whole truth. "We got into a fight," he began, editing out the part where they had fought over what to do about Clary. "And things got pretty heated. I got pretty angry and that clouded my rationality, so I … hit her…" he said recounting the events ashamed. Clary gasped, eyes rounded in disbelief. _Simon _hit _Isabelle?_ Simon? She couldn't believe it Simon would never do something like that.

"What happened after that?" she inquired. Simon continued on about the events that had occurred and told them from his perspective; making sure that he did not give away anything remotely suspicious. Clary listened intently, her adrenaline rising upon hear what had gone on.

"So today, I went to apologize to her and brought her that box of chocolates, but she's still pretty mad at me and she won't take them. I guess it's pretty understandable, but I really want her to know that I'm really sorry." Simon said sadly. Clary patted her friend's hand – with Simon blushing bashfully in response to the contact – and glancing at him, she could see that Simon was really bothered by what he had done.

She smiled at him comfortingly and suggested, "You need to show her that you're sincere in your apology and not just playing with her. Try visiting her every day to apologize, show her that you won't take 'no' as an answer. Being a girl, from what I know, girls like it when guys fight for them. It tells the girl that they mean something to the person and that they're worth fighting for. I heard there's also a party the in the Seelie Court happening a week from now, the whole gang is invited, so you could also try talking to her there." Simon grunted on response, nodding at points Clary made.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it." Simon agreed, hoping that Clary's idea would finally get Isabelle to forgive him. _. _"Thanks, Clary, you're the best." Simon grinned then pulled Clary by the arm into a tight bear hug, wanting her to be close to him. Clary smiled, glad that she had been able to help her friend. "I'm always here for you."

"I know." Simon said and Clary could imagine smirk that had appeared on his face. Simon hugged Clary a bit tighter, and then finally released her. He excused himself, telling her that he had some other things he needed to attend to. Clary waved good-bye and wished him luck with Isabelle.

_I hope things turn out well for them. _Clary thought.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So I hope you liked this chapter. The way Isabelle yelled at Simon my gosh she is a strong girl! XD Sorry again for the spacing and errors. Please review! I love it when you guys do it always makes my day when I receive and read one. :)**

**Chapter questions, yes _questions_ more than one XD**

_**1. **Have you ever meddled into a friend/someone you know's business? Even just a little? Haha be honest people! I admit I have before ^W^;_

_**2. **If you messed up, almost as big as Simon, what would you do to make it up to the person?_

**Thanks for reading and all the support!**


End file.
